The present invention relates to flashlight headlamp with a rotary illuminating head. This particular device contains a head that rotates around the main shaft forming a right angle upon rotation while illuminating during rotation. The head of this particular device contains within a high power light emitting diode to be utilized in dark areas as an illumination device.